Flames of Life
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: This is as story dealing with a girl adjusting to life, and growing up. R/R please just give it time. Please place your reviews.


_**Yes I know, I've not written anything for my beta readers within the past few months… Although, I just thought of something; which I think you'll enjoy. This is in the same category as UNREVALED TRUTHS. I also would like to state unraveled truth is completed. I hope this fan fiction will be longer then my last. So here we go, again thanks for reading and post reviews/comments as you wish.**_

_**Flames of Life **_

Chapter 1

Being at the age of nine is an awkward stage for a girl, she starts to notice boys as she walks on by, soon after has her first crush. Sigh, that's when I had my first 'official' crush; yes me Olivia. I felt odd having these mysterious feelings towards a boy at which I spent almost every awakening day with. See, my momma decided to move towards the northern states. She knew a married couple who was willing to help us until we had gotten on our feet. So, the next thing I knew momma had bought three bus tickets to somewhere I didn't know of until after we arrived. I've thought, "Where are we heading now?" And when I say three I mean my momma, my little sister Rosie and I. But, I'll never forget the first year we spent in New York…

We had been on the bus for almost three days. I hated that musty smell a gray hound bus gives you, a few weeks ago momma would spend hours talking to someone on the phone I didn't know, at the time I just left it alone. But, once I had seen her start to pack up our things that's when I wanted to ask questions. But, she'd always tell me, "Oh, honey things will be alright once we get there. I promise you'll like it." All I would say was okay and went with it. And now, we're sitting at a bus stop waiting to get off. I didn't know if this was a rest stop or if this was the place I would call home.

"Come on Olivia, mommas got off the bus." I turn my head away from the side window, seeing Rose standing in the aisle waiting for me. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I gather up my duffle bag with my CD player.

Rose grabs my hand leading me to the front of the bus. The driver grins up at me, "You have a nice day Miss, and watch your step there." I slightly grin as I walk off the last step. My legs are stiff from sitting in one spot for too long.

"Olivia, Rose!" Momma yelled through out the crowed, my nerves start to climb as I notice her standing next to a lady. Momma smiling, "There you girls are, did you get everything?" I quietly nod. My blonde hair shining from the sun, the lady kept standing there.

"Momma, are we taking another bus." I faintly ask her in a small whisper. "No baby, we're finally here." Rose's hand began to become sweaty so I let go. Rose grins towards the lady, "Who is she?"

Momma gestures towards this lady, I kept trying to think of someone that I may have come across in the past at which wore a nurse uniform. I couldn't think of anyone. So, why would momma want to come and stay with someone she's never met?

"Rosie, Olivia. This is Kathy. We're going to be staying with her family for awhile." Kathy smiles towards us. "Their cuter then you mentioned to me on the phone Tiffany, they look just a like. Are they twins?"

I always hated it when everyone thought that my little sister and me were twins, momma would always dress us in the same clothes or give us the same haircuts, which is annoying.

I swallow before saying, "We're sixteen months part, so we're not twins."

Kathy laughs while placing her purse on her shoulders, "Well, are you ready to go?"

I grab Rosie's hand as momma grabs mine. We put our stuff in the back of her green explorer, "The boys can't wait to meet you especially the girls." So she has kids of her own great, at least I wouldn't have to try and keep myself entertained.

"How old is your boys?" I hear momma ask. "They're in their teens, but they'll help the girls adjust. They can walk them to the bus stop for school."

I'm in the mood to where I don't even care to listen anymore, so I place my headphones over my ears, and pushed 'PLAY' on my CD player. A few months ago, I was given the 'birds and the bee' lecture. So, I'm going thru puberty blah, blah momma was shocked when I came to here she said a girl usually starts her 'menstrual cycle' at the age of eleven, but I guess every girl is different. Awkward timing I tell you. If only Rose knew what I was going through. I grin.

_Alright, This is the idea that I came up with for my next fan fiction…. What do you think? _


End file.
